


Rain

by SalemDae_45



Series: The Secret Trilogy [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Early Work, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth and dare reveals hidden thoughts for Elliot and Shawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and I posted it as "loladaisy" before I deleted the account. So, I repost it again in hopes people remembered it. Although the Shawn muse is gone and Elliot left SVU for good, this story lives on...I think. All mistakes are mine and I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Law and Order SVU, especially the character Elliot Stabler. The only thing I do own is this story and the character Shawn Davis. However, if I did own the show, well…let’s just say the show would not be suitable for prime time. : )**

 

 **~*~**

 

Endless amount of rain poured thunderous on the cream-colored renter car.  Elliot pressed his head against the window as small bits of thunder echoed through the car.  He sighed, as numerous thoughts ran in his mind.  He was certain he had an extra tire in the back of the car, but he was mistaken.  The next time he rented a car, they will make sure there was a spare tire in the truck.

For the time being, Elliot looked at the pitch black sky, wondering when Robert, his older brother, was coming for them.  He hardly talked to his older brother but he was the only person he knew that lived in Albance County, North Carolina. It was a place he haven’t visit in years. If Shawn hadn’t suggested it, Elliot wouldn’t visit his brother.  He would have remained in New York City, doing endless amount of paper work.

At the corner of his eye, Elliot saw Shawn leaning against the black leather seat.  His head rested on the headrest, eyes closed, lips pressed firmly, while his arms folded across his chest. A smile curled on his face, taking in the essences of his lover.  He was surprised to see Shawn in a peaceful state since he doesn’t like thunder storms.  He could picture Shawn hiding underneath the covers as the noise of loud thumps echoes their apartment and lighting flashes against the window.

Elliot almost laughed at the thought. He could feel his chest tighten and mouth parted.  Yet, he stopped himself since, he didn’t want to disturbed Shawn.  Instead his attention went back to blacken sky.  As his thoughts drifted, he remembers why he decided, against hid better judgment, to leave the dull hotel and go to the Albance Lake.  He remembered going there when he was a kid, when his father was somewhat stable.  He remembered the joy he experienced and he wanted to share it with Shawn. 

He exhaled while remembering how the sunset hits the clear waters and the warm breeze against his skin. When he was a child, he lie on the fresh, green grass and felt the thin particles caressed his skin. Those reasons only did not compare to the bright smile on Shawn’s face or the sparkle in his dark blue’s eyes when they lie on the grass together.  Or perhaps the touch of his lips, the gentle massages upon his skin, and the soft moans coming from Shawn’s lips that made the trip worth wild. 

It was worth the risk but he should have left the lake a little sooner before the rain start.

He looked at his watch.  He hoped his brother comes before they would have to sleep in the car for the night.  That would really pissed Shawn off.

“What?” Shawn stared at Elliot.

Elliot looked at him.

“What?  I didn’t say anything.”

“You had something on your mind, so spill,” Shawn shrugged.

Elliot rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing on my mind, baby.”

 _Thump._

“Fuck.  When the hell is your brother coming?  We might blow up by the time he comes,” Shawn cried.

“You can barely see out there, Shawn.  He’s waiting until the storm whines down and we are not going to blow up.  So stop acting like a girl and ignore the storm,” Elliot snapped.

Shawn frowned.

“I didn’t act like a girl when I sucked you a few hours ago.”

“Shawn, I didn’t mean it.  I’m just saying your mouth is not going to stop the rain or make Robert come quicker.  So just deal with it.” Elliot rubbed his decreasing hairline.

Shawn sat up straight.

“Fine.”

 _Thump_.

“Truth or Dare,” Shawn asked.

“What?”

“Truth or Dare,” Shawn looked out the car window.

“I’m not playing that game,” Elliot said.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want too and it’s a kids’ game.”

“Eli, we have nothing better to do except wait till someone picks us up.  I rather say something then remain quiet for the next couple of hours.  So, truth or dare?” Shawn gritted his teeth at the last sentence, his eyes piecing into Elliot’s skull.

Elliot looked at Shawn and exhales.  He might as well give in to his irritable boyfriend.  He folded his arms.

“Truth,” he said flatly.

“Well that’s no fun,” Shawn said, “Let’s see, have you ever had sex at the Albance Lake or was it your first time?”

Elliot eyes widen.  Ironically, after all the years Kathy and he had been married, he never had sex at the lake.  Of course, there were times Kathy and he were in the mood to fool around but nothing happened.  Maybe Elliot didn’t want to get caught since it was once a “family lake” or Kathy stopped him before his cock met her clit, but nothing happen.  With Shawn, however, he was able to make love to him without any interruption.

“First time.”

Shawn smiled sadly.

“I must be special to you then.”

“You are special to me, Shawn.  Why…”

“Your turn,” Shawn said quickly.

Elliot didn’t push the issue.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“I thought you would pick dare.  Okay, why are you afraid of thunder and lightning storms?”

Shawn stared at him suspiciously.

“I just wanted to know.”

Shawn frown turned into a mischief smirk.  He leaned against the seat, arms behind his head.

“When I was a kid, my dad used to beat me every day. It didn’t matter if I done something wrong or right; he would get a belt and whipped me. So one day, I was playing outside with some neighborhood kid.  I actually had a crush on him.  I was about five or six years old when he and I were sitting at the swings.  I was about to swing when he kissed me on the lips.  It felt nice and I wanted more until I saw my dad looking at me.  The clouds were gray which means a storm was coming up. He grabbed the kid and told him to go home and never come back.  I don’t know what happened to him but I never saw him again. 

“When he left, my dad took off his belt and told me to take off my clothes.  Afraid of that bastard, I did what I was told.  I thought he was got to hit me with the belt but he didn’t,”

“Shawn, you don’t have…”

Shawn interrupted Elliot.

“He used the belt and tied me to the tree. ‘If you want to be a fag, then I show you what a fag is’ or whatever the fat fuck said.  So he left me outside for the whole night.  I was scared out of my mind.  I saw lighting and heard thunder from miles away.  I thought I was going to die but luckily I didn’t.  The next morning, he untied me and beat me.”

Elliot stared at Shawn.  Elliot thought his childhood was traumatic; his old man beat the hell out of him for any good reason.  Elliot vowed not to be that hateful to his own children.  Yet, compared to Shawn’s childhood, his father was a saint.  In his heart, Elliot wanted to protect Shawn from his father and hold him until the bad memories went away.  It’s a miracle Shawn didn’t lose his sanity by that man’s abuse. 

Elliot pressed a hand on Shawn’s shoulder.  Shawn leaned his head against Elliot’s hand and kissed it.

“It’s the past, Eli.  He can’t hurt me,” he said matter-of-factly.

“What happen to him?” Elliot asked while picturing that old bastard burning in the roasted pit of hell.

“He died five years ago.  Of cancer, I suppose.  All I know is he was in jail when he died.  I don’t know, and I don’t really care.  So truth or dare, Elliot?” Shawn changed the subject.

Elliot stared at him for a minute.  He didn’t quite understand Shawn at times.  At one minute, Shawn was happy and the next minute, a frown appeared on his young face.  Then again, Shawn had always tried to hid things from him.  Shawn was quite good at it which Elliot was not.  He knew Shawn was broken but he didn’t want to push him to the edge.

Since Shawn didn’t want to say anything else about his past, Elliot didn’t push it.  Instead he tried to humor him, a bit.

“Dare,”

Shawn grinned.

“Finally.  Okay, show me your cock.”

Elliot rolled his eyes as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. 

Shawn licked his lips, staring at the thick, pale cock that laid softly on his dark brown curly hair.  His cock was not yet oozing pre-cum but with a several strokes of his hand, his once soft cock became half-hard.  Elliot allowed his fingers to slightly massage his member while grinning.

“You can put it back in, big boy,” Shawn said, his cock getting hard.

“Why?  Maybe he wants to play,” he purred as his member reacted to his increasing strokes.

Shawn’s mouth opened slightly, drool almost coming out of it.  He wanted to give Elliot the greatest blowjob, but something stopped him.  Shawn controlled his urges, wanting to continue playing the game.  Besides, he was just a toy for Elliot this weekend.  He would go back to his “normal” life with Kathy. Shawn breathed roughly, readjusting his pants.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to play with it…right now.  I want to finish the game,”

Elliot sighed as he put his dick inside his pants.

“You’re no fun, Shawn.  Alright, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Shawn said flatly.

Elliot noticed a sudden change in Shawn.  Shawn was in a happily mood during the day but his mood became unbearable.  There was something wrong with his lover:  the folded arms, sluggish frown, and cold demeanor.  He had to find out before they return to the hotel.

“What’s wrong, Shawn?” Elliot asked. 

Shawn tried to look away, but Elliot grabbed his chin firmly.  He pulled Shawn’s face closer to his own.  Elliot’s impeccable light blue eyes glared into Shawn’s. 

“Shawn, baby, please tell what is it.  We were having a good time today.  I don’t want to see you feeling down for anything.”

Shawn tried to resist Elliot.  He didn’t want to look into his eyes. 

“What’s on your mind, Shawn?  Just tell me,” he pleaded.

Shawn breathed deeply while lowering his eyes. 

“Have…do…do you still love Kathy, Elliot?”

Elliot let go of his chin and stared at him.

“No, Shawn.  If I loved Kathy, I would have stopped the divorce procedure.  I only love you,” Elliot said softly.

Shawn frowned and looked at his hands.

“At times, I think you are living with her because you want your old life back.  She was once your wife, El.  She could take you away and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.  She’s carrying your baby.  That’s a part of you which would always be with her.  Hell, she can prevent you from seeing your son.  So, if you want to end this between us than do it.  I won’t stop you.”

Elliot listened and only shook his head. When Shawn and he were separated for a few weeks, he wanted to restart a new life with Kathy.   At one time, Elliot thought it was too hard to be intimate with another man.  He wanted to feel safe with something familiar which ended with him in Kathy’s bed again.  Of course, he regretted it; yet the decision caused an unexpected result. It was painful to see Shawn founding out about his “reunion” with his wife.  He hated seeing the hurt wash over Shawn’s face.

Of course, Shawn and he work it out, along with Kathy.  Elliot would live with Kathy until she gives birth to their son.  Even that arrangement proved deadly.  Shawn would be at the apartment alone while Elliot lives the “normal” life with Kathy, even for a little while.  Elliot didn’t want to do it but Shawn insisted.  Now, it proved that Shawn couldn’t take the heat anymore.  He wanted Elliot back.

Elliot laid his hand gently on Shawn’s.

“I’m not going back to my ex-wife, Shawn.  I don’t know how many times I have to tell it to you.  I know what I did was wrong.  It was stupid, really.  During that time, I wanted to keep telling myself that being with you would lead to disaster.  The more I keep telling myself, the more I missed you.  I know you hate the living arrangement, I do too,” he leaned across the seat and pressed his forehead against Shawn’s.

“I hate waking up to find you’re not near me.  I hate not kissing you everyday or touching you,” his eyes closed, lips inches away from his lover, “God, I miss feeling you next to me at night or your goofy-rat-like laugh…” a smile arose on his lips.

“I don’t laugh like that, asshole,” he smiled too.

“Okay, sometimes, but you don’t have to worry about me sleeping with Kathy again.  When she gives birth to my child, I will come back home to you, where I belong.”

“Goddamnit, Elliot, I hope you still see your kid,” Shawn moved away from Elliot and sat against the door. Shawn didn’t want to take Elliot away from his responsibilities, despite his feelings for Kathy.

Elliot smiled.

“Of course, I’m not going to abandon my child.  I will always be a part of his life although his mother and I are not together anymore.”

Shawn intertwined his hands into Elliot’s.

“I guess I have to wait it out then.  Four more months before you are in my bed, babe,” a smirk grew on his pale face.

“If you put it that way, yeah. We only have four more months until we fully see each other again.”

Shawn leaned against the door.

“So, truth or dare, El” Shawn said lightly.

“I guess truth.”

“What are you going to name your son?”

Elliot paused.

“I don’t know?  Maybe Edward or…”

“Elliot.”

“What?”

“No,” Shawn laughed, “I mean you could name him Elliot, after you.”

Elliot rolled his eyes and grabbed Shawn’s chin.  He pulled him close, so close that their lips were almost touching.

“The world doesn’t need another Elliot Stabler, Shawn,” he whispered, hot breath against Shawn’s lips.

 _Thump._

Shawn looked out the window.

“God, I hate storms.  So fucking loud,”

“Truth or dare, Shawn?” Elliot said huskily, hands gently caressed his lover’s neck and chin.

Shawn’s eyes lowered.  He could not resist him.

“Dare, I pick dare, El.”

Elliot frowned when he said,

“Kiss me.”

Shawn pressed his lips to Elliot’s lips softly.  It started as a peck, a tiny peck that lasted a minute.  Then Shawn opened his mouth a little and allowed his parted lips to suck on Elliot’s closed lips while feeling his hands on his neck and back.  Slowly, Elliot let his mouth parted and their lips fully met, gently kisses that fill the soul.  The noise of smacking lips filled their ears while Shawn’s hands trailed against his older lover’s neck to clothed chest.  The soft kisses that lingered turned into heated, passionately tongue lashes.  Elliot licked his mouth opened, sliding his tongue deeply into his lover’s throat.  His hands touched from his neck to chest, feeling every muscle and curve.  His hands landed on Shawn’s nipples.

Shawn hissed, breathing huskily, feeling him massaged his hard nipples.  He bit his lower lips while his hands found the buttons of Elliot’s shirt.  Somehow, Shawn moved on top of Elliot while kissing him.  His hands went from the buttons to the back of his neck, deepen the heated kisses while Elliot hands went under his shirt.

Shawn stopped the kiss, allowing Elliot take off his shirt and throwing it at the backseat.  Shawn quickly unbuttoned his shirt while feeling Elliot tongue gliding down his throat to his collarbone.  It felt good to him, his whole body craving for more from the man he loved.  He pushed the articles of clothing away from Elliot’s shoulders and starting on his pants.

 _Thump, Thump._

Shawn ignored the thunder while leaning against his lower’s ear.

“Rise up.”

Elliot obeyed, stilling sucking on the crock of his neck, he raise from his seat.  Shawn steady hands pulled down his pants and underwear in one take.  Shawn breathing grew shallower as his fingers touched the outer thigh and massaged his inner thigh, especially caressing the little butterfly laying against the exposed skin.

Elliot bit down on his neck, his cock growing hard.  Shawn let his head back, revealing the whiteness of neck to Elliot.  His hands trailed to the semi-hard dick, his thumb rubbing the oozing precum, smearing it from the head to the base.  He took his hand away from the leaking cock and gripped Elliot shoulders.  He felt Elliot’s tongue licking from his collarbone to his arching nipples, ticking and blowing on it before putting it between his teeth.

“You’re such…a tease,” Shawn smirked, rubbing his hard cock against his lover’s.  His hips moved circularly, feeling his lover’s cock against his own, trying to induce some satisfaction for Elliot and himself.

Elliot grinned while pulling the red nipple in his mouth.  He felt nails dig deeply into his flesh, leaving a mark for days at end.  He moved his cock against Shawn’s, feeling friction and pleasure while placing little, lustful butterfly kisses in the middle of his chest before doing the same to his other nipple.  Shawn pushed Elliot’s face into his chest, laying his head on his hair, lips kissing every part of him.  Kissing from the near decline hairline to the out part of his ear.  Biting, nibbling the tip of his ear until he reached the ear lop, sucking on the edge.  Elliot and Shawn’s friction created a rhyme, Shawn thighs straddled Elliot’s waist, to receive more friction and thrust from him.  Shawn felt the rigged touch and slickness of his lover’s cock rubbing against him.

The windows fogged, while rain continued to pour.  Elliot hands went up and down Shawn’s spine, feeling the tiniest detail of his back.  His hands pressed the slender waist, thumbs caressing his navel.  His back arched, rubbing faster against Shawn’s arching cock.  His lips finally met Shawn’s.  He kissed him deeply, lustfully, wanting to enter his mouth so badly.

 _Thump, thump, THUMP._

Shawn kissed the corner of his mouth and kissed the back to his ear.

“Finish it, Elliot…” he moaned.

Elliot sucked on his neck, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Please…truth or dare?” Shawn begged, moving quicker and quicker, trying to find a release.

Elliot looked dead into his eyes while his forehead and noised touched Shawn’s.

“Dare, baby,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Fuck me…”

“What?” Elliot knew what he really desire.

Shawn pulls his head back.

“I said, ‘fuck me,’ “Shawn cried.

 _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!_

“Oh God,” Shawn cried feeling Elliot entered slowly inside his tight hole.

Hot licks and breaths travel down his neck and shoulder while Elliot’s cock thrust slowly into his heat, making it unbearable for both of them.  Shawn knees pressed deeply into his sides, taking the cock further inside. 

Shawn’s hands travelled from the top of his shoulder blades and going lower until his touched his lover’s ass.  Squeezing it each time his lover’s cock hit his slowly relaxing muscles. Shawn moaned against his neck while his other hand left the ass check and reached for his cock.  He stroked himself, his face feeling against Elliot’s little stubs beard.  He actually loved the feel against his own chin.  He felt the pre-cum oozing from his head, going down to his hand.

Elliot’s breathing became more tense, feeling his release coming near.  He thrust deeply and quickly into the entrance.  He felt every curve, crock, and heat of his lover.  The muscles of Shawn’s ass pulling his dick closer to his precious core.  Elliot hands gripped the back of the car seat, head bowed while his hips moved upward. Shawn pushed forward, wanting him to explore every part of him.  A few equally powerful thrust later and his head hit Shawn’s prostrate.  He groaned roughly while hearing his boyfriend’s moans becoming rapid.  His balls slapping against Shawn’s ass crack.  The slap echoes into their ears.  The head of his cock pressed firmly upon his core causing vibration that went up their spine.  Knowing that he might reach his end soon, he pulled Shawn into a powerful kiss.

The windows on all sides of the car begin to fog up more.  Only their form was clearly visible as their sweaty and glisten body pressed together.  Shawn’s hands pressed against the window while Elliot’s joined it.  Elliot squeezed it tightly.  He felt Shawn’s tongue licks from his lips to his chin and up again.

Shawn stroked his cock one last time before he arched his back and released his load on Elliot’s chest.  Elliot was close behind him.  Pressing Shawn down on his cock, he thrust quicker and pressing his core harshly.  Nails dug deeply unto Shawn’s hipbone while Shawn’s tongue caressed Elliot’s neck.  His temperature raised, sweat formed on his body and forehead, Shawn’s echo against his ear as his cock finally tear his sweet ass one last time.

“Fuck,” Elliot climaxed.  His back arched, cum leaking from his cock into Shawn’s ass.  Shawn laid his head on Elliot’s neck, letting his breathing turned back to normal.  Elliot orgasms and creamed for many minutes until the cum leaked from Shawn’s ass unto his balls.  Elliot faced pressed against his lover’s shoulders, breathing for air.

When their breathing went back to normal, Elliot laid butterfly kisses on Shawn’s shoulder blades.  Shawn smiled, hands rubbing along the center of his back.  Shawn titled his head.

Shawn smiled.

Elliot grinned.

Shawn nibbled along his parted and sworn lips.

Elliot pulled him into a lingering kiss.

 _THUMP._

Shawn looked at the fogged window.  He could barely see the sky.  Elliot, still holding him, looked out the window.

“Shawn…it’s just a storm.”

Shawn nodded.

“I know, baby, it’s just…”

Elliot kissed him softly.

“Nothing will hurt you, Shawn.  I will protect you.” A smile appeared on his face.

“I know, and I you.” Shawn kissed him for a brief minute until they heard a tap on the window.  Before Elliot could push Shawn off of him, Shawn pushed the button down.  The window slowly came down to reveal a stone-cold police offer. 

“What the fuck do you want officer?  I haven’t blown him, yet.”

“Oh God,” Elliot mumbled before he faced the cop, “What seem to be the problem, officer?” he asked as the rain in the car.  The wind cooled their body.

The police officer, who’s blue old eyes pieced deadly into Elliot’s eyes.  It sends chills down his spine.

“I should be asking the same thing, sweet pea.”


End file.
